Mother's Day
by Tif S
Summary: A Flash Mother's Day Story: Ryder is having difficulties with the upcoming holiday and Mason and Nikki decide that they will share their traditions with their friend. ( Mini Mother's Day fic, most likely 3 to 5 chapters. Set one year after If You're Scared of the Darkness.) (Part of my Earth 6 Masonverse)


_**A/N: Hi, here with another installation in the Flash Masonverse. This short ficlet is Mother's Day inspired if you couldn't tell from the title, and takes place one year after the events of If You're Scared of the Darkness. I dedicate this story to all of the amazing women in my life, my mother, my grandmother, my aunts and all of the women who have been mother figures to me. Happy Mother's Day to everyone whom it applies to. I do not own the Flash. It belongs to the CW and DC. I do not own Ryder or Clyde Xylon, they belong to GleeJunkie 007 who has been an amazing collaboration partner in forming this universe and shaping the RP off of which this universe is based. Thank you!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Arts and Crafts**

Ryder's POV

We walk into Mr. Tyler's classroom, and it's a mess. There's construction paper and old newspapers spread all over the room and his desk is already covered in white blue and pink paint.

"I think Mr. Tyler missed a spot." Nikki whispered, and I can't help but nod.

"What do you think we're doing?" Mason's already trying to figure out the activity. He's lifting the newspaper off the table as if another headline about the Flash thwarting a bank robbery is going to have the answer of our art project. I have a feeling I already know.

"Hey guys," Just as Mason starts to examine Mr. Tyler's desk, he crawls out from behind it holding a paintbrush. "Sorry about the mess. I was just setting up."

"Mr. Tyler…" Mason narrows his eyes. "Are we redecoratin the classroom or something?"

Nikki snickered.

"Not today." Mr. Tyler stands up and I back up nearly knocking the newspapers off the table.

"Then what are we doing?" Nikki asks.

"Mother's Day gifts."

I was right. I try to pay attention as Nikki asks again why making Mother's Day gifts involves painting his desk, but I can't. I'm too busy trying to figure out who I would give it to. I could give it to Clyde and Dad again, but they aren't mothers. We visit Mom's grave, but the flowers Dad put out last year were stolen. I wasn't supposed to know, but I overheard Dad and Clyde talking.

"Ry," Mason's voice is a whisper next to me. I feel him looking at me, then his gaze moves away. "Mr. Tyler…" I know he knows. His parents know so he knows.

I'm the only one without a mother to give an art project to.

Mason's POV

Ryder's upset. I can tell. Mr. Tyler's a cool teacher, but shouldn't he know that not everyone like Mother's Day projects? "Mr. Tyler…" I turn away from Ryder and walk over to Mr. Tyler. He's putting out paint colors.

"Hey Mason," He looks up and frowns slightly. "What's up?"

"Why are we doing Mother's Day gifts?"

"You know why. Mother's Day is next weekend. Don't you want something to give your Mom?" He then looks over to where Ryder is standing. His fists are clenched and he looks like he's trying not to look at anyone. Mr. Tyler got the same face Mom makes when I'm upset.

"Yeah, sure. But what about Ryder?"

Mr. Tyler turns back to me. "Why don't you and Nikki get started on your projects. There's paint, paper, crayons and scissors."

I don't feel much like working on an art project right now. My instinct is to try to get Ryder to cheer up, that or bug Nikki so that we can come up with an idea. But I think if I go over to the table with her, we can come up with something.

* * *

"What are you doing with your Mommy for Mother's Day?" Nikki asks.

"Daddy and I are making her breakfast and we're gonna spend the whole day together. Me, her and Aunt Cait since she's my Godmother. What are you and your Mommy doing?"

Nikki bites her lip as she concentrates on cutting her paper. "I'm gonna help Mommy train Mac and then we're going for lunch in Star City."

"D'you think Ryder would wanna come with us?" The idea comes to me.

"You mean share our Mommys with Ryder?" Nikki raises an eyebrow, but I can see her grinning.

"Uh-huh. I don't think they'd mind. Ryder's basically…" What did Uncle Wally say? "Our brother from another mother anyway."

"That's so dorky!" Nikki groans as she puts her head on the table before sitting up as her eyes light up and she smiles. "Ryder's gonna be so excited!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: So Mason and Nikki have hatched a plan to cheer Ryder up. What do you think? Will the plan work like they think it will? Next up, Mr. Tyler talks to Ryder and poses an alternative project as Clyde picks his brother up from school. Mason talks to his family about his idea, and a bit of insight comes from the likeliest as well as the unlikeliest source._**


End file.
